Not the Way Love Usually Happens
by hogwarts.single.rose
Summary: Hermione is an adult and the war is over. since there are so little wizards and witches left they made a marriage law. see how Hermione deals with marrying a man twice her age and is the oposite of her yet they couldnt be more similar. J.K. Rowling owns.
1. Chapter 1

My second Harry Potter story

Not the Way Love Usually Happens

CHAPTER 1

THIS WAS NOT AN APRIL FOOLS

Hermione Granger was a hard working girl, she loved her job at the Ministry, and she loved to help out Molly on dinner since she had been living at the Burrow since the war. But tonight was different she was stressed on about work and had been sitting at the dinning table for almost two hours with her hair the opposite of control, a pen sticking out of her mouth, and a paper that she had to finish for the Minister.

"Hermione dear, why don't you help out with dinner, you can work on that later." Mrs. Weasly said to the woman that she thought of like a daughter. She was trying to help, she did understand that Hermione was under a lot of pressure at work but couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Hermione was so intent on finishing the paper. It astonished Hermione that she didn't already know the information that was to be reported to the Minister. She usually only had to spend about an hour or less writing a paper for her job when she was given days to complete it but this time she didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

"No Mrs. Weasly, I told you I need to finish this and I have no idea how come I don't know anything about this paper" Hermione said.

"Well, maybe I can help you."

Molly put down the wooden spoon that she was using to stir the sauce for the pasta and walked over to the young girl that was hunched over her paper.

"I'm sorry dear, but I don't know what he is talking about either."

She walk back across the kitchen and started to stir the sauce again.

Then a tap on the window came and Hermione got up and opened the window. The Minister's owl flew through the window and landed on top of her paper. Hermione sat down at her chair and opened the letter.

The date said April 1ST.

After she read threw it she felt both relief and anger.

"What's that Hermione?" asked Mrs. Weasly.

"The Minister says that this paper was an April Fools Day joke."

She then balled up the papers and threw them into the garbage can.

"I am going to take a nap, that fake paper made me tired."

She opened the kitchen door and walked up the stairs to take her nap.

After a refreshing nap Hermione got up to go take a shower. When she was done she felt better and more relaxed. When she got downstairs she saw that Sirius, Remus, and the rest of the order and weaslys. Hermione sat down next to Harry and on her left sat Luna. Next to Harry was Ginny, his ex- fiancé, since no one would let Ginny plan her own wedding she got mad and called it of last month but they were still dating, and were thinking about eloping. Dumbledore and snape were still alive. Dumbledore had tricked people into thinking he was dead, even Harry. Who he now thought of as a son. Snape had taken an anti snake poison potion that Harry had in his pocket and saved Snape's life. Snape now thought of Harry as family. Everyone was over for a family dinner that took place once a month. Usually about a week before the full moon. Everyone was settled down when there was a tapping on the window. The room filled with people was now silent. This wasn't an ordinary owl. This was the owl that was used for urgent calls only. Everyone knew this and it was not used for April fools day either. Hermione got up since everyone was too worried to move. Apparently she was the bravest one in the house. It seemed that Harry was brave enough to fight the Dark Lord and let himself almost die a numerous amount of times, but when an owl from the ministry comes he's to scared to get out of his chair. This did not make any sense to Hermione. She opened the window and then there was a knock on the door. Before anyone could get up to answer it Hermione had sat down and the minister of magic was entering the kitchen. She saw that he had a worried look on his face. I was already worried, everyone was worried.

"What's going on Minister?" Molly Weasly said now standing.

"Please sit Molly you're going to need to anyway. There is a new law that is being passed tomorrow. It is a law that we have been looking at since the war. The law was passed today and will be in the news tomorrow, but I thought that you should know about it first. Is everyone here?"

"yes everyone is here Minister, please continue" Dumbledore spoke at the head of the table

"Thank you Albus, now Hermione I'm guessing you know what I'm talking about?" spoke that Minister.

Hermione stood up from her seat and looked at everyone's faces.

It can't be! She said to herself. This cant be right, I must be getting it wrong!

"Is it what I think it is, Minister?" Hermione asked looking at him.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is Hermione" The minister said apology written all over his face.

"Would you mind tell them then if you know?"

"No, I can tell them" Hermione replied, everyone was looking up at her confused.

Hermione was standing at the head of the table.

"Well, there is a law that's been past. The ministry apparently has lost their minds and doesn't care about human rights, but I guess ill tell you. I've been hearing this for a while but didn't want to worry you by telling because I thought it was just going to blow over. The new law is a marriage law. If you are 17 threw 50 and are not married then you are apart of this law. There were so many people lost during the war that we need to repopulate the Wizarding world. You are to get married to someone that the ministry has chosen and within three months of tomorrow, and have at least a child on the way within one year of tomorrow."

Molly Weasly was weeping in her seat while everyone was too shocked to make a sound.

"Thank you Hermione" Said the Minister " to make it easier for everyone we have chosen someone that you could easily fall in love with, I have the person you are going to marry right here would you rather read them or me to read them?"

"Ill read them" Hermione whispered.

The Minister handed Hermione a small pile of white flash cards. When she saw the two names her face lit up.

"Congratulations soon to be Mrs. Ginny Potter!" she smiled at the couple that had be dating for the last year. Ginny and Mrs. Weasly started crying tears of joy while Harry was smiling at Sirius and Remus. I cleared my throat and everyone went silent.

"Ronald weasly and Lavender Brown" I said smiling.

I looked up just in time to see Ron's face going from pink to pale in a matter of seconds.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron shouted "Im not marrying that lunatic! I couldn't deal with her for a whole month let alone the rest of my life!"

I took the card and put it behind the others. The last card was right in front of me. I knew it was mine all I hade to do was look down and my future would be set. I looked down. Across from my name I saw his. I gasped. The whole table turned silent and looked up at me and I looked up from the cards at the person directly across from me.


	2. authors note

**Authors note:**

**I know everybody hates authors notes trust me I do too! But im still trying to figure out who Hermione should marry so please let me know who you would like Hermione to marry. I will be deciding by Tuesday who she should marry. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What's next?

AN: sorry that im late with writing this chapter my computer wasn't working for a while so I couldn't open word.

LAST CHAPTER: It can't be! She said to herself. This cant be right, I must be getting it wrong!

"Is it what I think it is, Minister?" Hermione asked looking at him.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is Hermione"

The last card was right in front of me. I knew it was mine all I hade to do was look down and my future would be set. I looked down. Across from my name I saw his. I gasped. The whole table turned silent and looked up at me and I looked up from the cards at the person directly across from me.

Chapter 2:

He had his mouth hanging open everyone turned to face him.

"My poor Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley stood up and hugged me. I could barely move I was so shocked! How in the world did the ministry think we would be able to live together! And for the rest of our lives!

"I think im going to throw up!" I ran out of the room and into the bathroom and sure enough I threw up as soon as I got to the tub.

How am I supposed to marry him! He is so mean! What would my parents say to this? Would they never want to meet him? I hope so that way they won't know how bad he is!

"Hermione can you let me in" I opened the door band let Ginny into the room with me and shut the door behind her.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked.

Of course I wasn't ok! I have to marry that man out there and I don't even like him!

"Ya im ok Ginny just a little shocked" I told her.

"A little shocked! Everyone out there is yelling at him right now like he has an influence in what happened. When I left Ron was trying to tackle him down while Harry was trying to pull him off. It was hilarious!" Ginny laughed at the memory.

"That sounds like fun" I said sarcastically.

"Its going to be ok Hermione you got through defeating Voldomort with Harry and dealt with Ron at the same time if you could get through that then you can marry that git the ministry has pared you up with."

"Thanks Ginny what would I do without you" I said as I hugged her.

"You would probably have Ron in here or my mom and trust me you don't want either of them!" she said

I laughed as she helped me off of the floor.

"Now let's get in there before mum has a break down!" Ginny said

We walked out of the bathroom and I could now hear shouting coming from the kitchen followed by sobbing and topped off with Ginny and I sighing.

I then walked into the kichen to face my fiancé Snape.


	4. Chapter 3

LAST CHAPTER: "I think im going to throw up!" I ran out of the room and into the bathroom and sure enough I threw up as soon as I got to the tub.

"Now let's get in there before mum has a break down!" Ginny said

I then walked into the kitchen to face my fiancé Snape.

Chapter 3

When I walked into the kitchen I looked around for snape when I found him sitting by himself at the counter. Thank god! I thought. I looked around and at the table everyone was either trying to calm down or yelling at the Minister. I turned and walked over to snape. When I reached him I saw that he had a glass of firewhiskey in his hand. I wonder how many glasses he's had I thought.

"Hello" I said sitting down next to him.

"Yes miss. Granger" he said looking up from his glass to me. Apparently he didn't have more than three because after that he starts to get less uptight I thought. Weird how much I already know him.

"Professor I think that you should call me Hermione I think it's only appropriate considering the situation that were in." I said

"Yes I guess I can call you Hermione its not like it's going to do much so I guess you can call me Severus" he said taking another sip of his drink.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him

"Were not going to get married Molly, Arthur, Potter, you, and I are all going down to the Ministry Of Magic tomorrow morning to talk to the council and get the law removed or at least get us pared with someone else." He said like he was tired of explaining it again. He finished the rest of his glass and went for the bottle to pour some more.

"Severus how many glasses have you had" I asked holding the bottle.

"This will be my fourth why?" he asked

"Because after three you get really mean" I said taking the glass from him. Not that you can get much meaner than this. I thought.

FLASHBACK

It was the middle of December and it was almost ten. Students were supposed to be in bed over an hour ago so I had decided that I should go through the vanishing cabinet that was in the room of requirement that led to Borgin and Burkes so that I could sneak some firewhiskey into the school. That will show lavender brown that im not a coward! I Thought. When I got out I noticed a shadow going to the exit. Knowing that the store was closed I knew that someone had gone through the vanishing cabinet just like me so I followed it and threw on Harry's cloke before I left I followed the person to Hogs Head. The same pace I was going to. I followed it inside. I couldn't make out who it was supposed to be because it was so dim in the place. I noticed it was a man so I sat in the corner close to the bar.

"A glass of firewhiskey!" the man called

Oh my god it was professor snape sitting there! But why was he out so late doesn't he have is own bottles in his coffin? I laughed at the rumor that was going around school that he was a vampire.

"Here you go Severus maybe a little alcohol will lighten your mood a little!" laughed the barman holding the professors drink. Professor snape grabbed the drink and drowned it in one gulp.

"Give me another" he said after his fourth one he looked around at two men that were talking and threw the glass at them. I left before I saw anything else.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hey I was going to drink that!" he shouted at me. I realized that I was walking out of them room.

"Not any more!" I called back as I walked out of the kitchen door to go to the library for some piece and quiet.

When I got to the library I put the bottle and glass down and walked to the shelves to look for a book to read. Ever since the war ended and we had lost people like Colin Creevey and other class mates. Tonks and Remus survived barely along with Fred. I remember how choc hang was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. I remembered back to the day. I remembered watching as Colin Creevey was killed by a masked death eater when I saw him hit the ground I knew he was dead. I had waited until the death eater left before I ran up to him. I pulled his already cold body up to the great hall where everyone that died was laid down. When I put him on a cot and looked at his pale face. I couldn't help but remember when he wanted to take a picture of Ron throwing up slugs in our second year. I would have laughed at the memory if it was a different time. But not now. I also remember how he had that crush on Ginny but no one knew. I only knew because I had found his journal. I cried just thinking of his poor innocent face staring at the ceiling. Severus had been saved after Harry, Ron, and I gave him some Phoenix tears that I had in my pocket just in case someone needed them. I walked until I found my favorite book Hogwarts A History. I brought it back to the couch and sat down putting my legs up on the couch with me. After about twenty minutes of reading there was a knock at the door. No one can leave me alone can they! I thought to myself.

"Come in!" I called

The door opened and in stepped Viktor Krum.

AN: Sorry the chapters are so short the next ones will be longer!


	5. Chapter 4

LAST CHAPTER: "Were not going to get married Molly, Arthur, Potter, you, and I are all going down to the Ministry Of Magic tomorrow morning to talk to the council and get the law removed or at least get us pared with someone else."

"Come in!" I called

The door opened and in stepped Viktor Krum.

Chapter 4

"Mione!" he said walking up to me. I stood up. What was he doing here!

"Viktor what are you doing here?" I asked. He picked me up and hugged me.

"Im here to see you!" he put me down and sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Why?" I asked him. I sat down and put my book in my lap. "Does anyone know you're here?"

"I am here to go to the ministry to get matched up with you tomorrow! I heard from Snape that you weren't going to get married to im" he smiled at me. So Snape told him!  
>"That's great!" I said. But it really wasn't. When he left I was so relived that I wouldn't have him bothering me while I studied. At least with snape I could have an intellectual conversation. We sat there not talking for about five minutes when someone started to call my name from the hallway.<p>

"Hermione where are you dear?" Molly Weasley cried. She walked in and saw Viktor. Her face was confused and surprised at the same time.

"Oh who's this?" she asked walking in further.

"Im Krum, Viktor Krum" he said shaking her hand. Mrs. Weasley looked like she did the same time we went to see Lockhart to get our school supplies.

"Oh I remember I heard about you from the Daily Profit ad some from Ron too. You're from the Triwizard Tournament! It's so nice to meet you!" she smiled at him never letting go of his hand. Mrs. Weasley was never really into Quidditch. "Arthur gets in here!" She yelled. Mr. Weasley came runny into the room with his wand drawn. When he saw what was going on he put down his wand and walked over smiling.

"Hello Viktor so nice to see you!" he shook his hand. "Do you want to come see my collection of rubber ducks?" he asked

"What is a rubber duck?" Viktor turned to me and whispered.

"Just a toy." I said "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could you let us talk for a little bit?"

"Yes of course if you need us we'll be in the kitchen." Mrs. Weasley walked out of the room followed by Arthur. We both sat down at the same time. We were just sitting there. What was he thinking? Coming here with no notification! How did he even get in the house by himself! Unless Snape planned on him being here so that he wouldn't have to marry me for sure now that I have someone else willing to! Well im going to show him! I smirked to myself. I would just have to come up with a plan tonight.

"Well why don't we tell everyone you're here so you can stay the night and be ready for the ministry tomorrow!" I said. I faked excitement good.

"Great!" he got up and walked to the door with me.

When we got to the kitchen most people didn't look surprised to see him (Probably because Molly already told everyone) but more confused as to why he was here.

"Everyone Viktor is here to go to the ministry to get married to me." I said. After I said it I looked around to see how they reacted to my horrible (his good) news. Ron was mad, Ginny was shocked, molly's was excited, and snape had a smirk on his face. so he did plan this! He is in for horrible news tomorrow.

Mrs. Weasley walked over "you are welcome to stay in one of the beds upstairs"

"Thank you" and he walked out of the kitchen and down the hall.

"Well go help him dear" molly said.

Once I was done getting him situated I went straight to bed. I was coming up with a plan. I was going to do something he hated and one thing I knew he hatred were Gryffindors and muggle borns. Well at least now he did. I was going to make him marry me tomorrow. I was already looking forward to it.

AN: I know it was short but the next chapter will be better!


End file.
